


Baby

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Loosely based on an old Katherine Hepburn movie, Bringing Up Baby. I haven't seen the movie in many years but Jensen is a paleontologist, Jared likes his pets Sadie, Harley and Baby his new leopard (oh and Jensen).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I have included 15 quotes from the original movie.

Jensen lined up his club, pulling back into his back swing, ready to tee-off, he was in the process of swinging down at the little white ball when suddenly “Tommy! There you are! I heard you were out here today” rang out. And with that bellowing from the golf cart that had just zoomed up behind them, Jensen’s concentration was broken, the club not striking the ball where it had been aimed, the ball went sharply off to his left into the woods instead of straight up to the green. Jensen turned around; jaw hanging in disbelief that anyone could be so rude as to yell in someone’s swing. He gaped as a behemoth leapt out of the cart, strode over to his golfing partner, Tom Welling, and enveloped him in a bear hug. Still sitting in the cart was a petite, dark haired girl, head down, hands covering her face shaking her head. 

“Tommy, it’s so good to see you. I couldn’t believe it when John told me you were out here. We have to get together again. How about Tuesday night, I think I’m free then” the new comer continued, oblivious to the fact he had ruined Jensen’s shot. 

Pulling out of the hug Tom shook his head exasperated “Jared, don’t you know better than to talk while someone is in the middle of their swing, really? And since when do you golf?”

“Gen taught me last week. She said I’m not very good yet so I need to practice a lot. Hey, how about we all play together!”

Jensen was flabbergasted. Play with this idiot who didn’t even know basic etiquette! He stalked up to Tom and this Jared person, “No way buddy, I’m not playing with someone who doesn’t even know the game.” Standing between Tom and the newcomer Jensen felt downright small. At 6’1” he was taller than average and was broad shouldered and muscular, but Tom had a few inches on him and was built pretty well too. But this Jared person had a few inches on Tom and an unbelievable physique. Glaring up at the intruder he was taken aback when he was met with a blinding smile.

“Buddy? No, no. My name’s Jared” the grinning idiot replied. Turning back to the cart Jared called “Hey Gen, c’mere, meet Tom and his little friend, what’s your name?” he asked turning back to Jensen. His little friend! You have got to be kidding! Jensen fumed. 

“This is Jensen” Tom interceded, pulling Jensen back by the arm. “And no, I can’t meet you on Tuesday night you know I don’t go out on the weeknights, only weekends. You know some of us actually have to work for a living. I’ll give you a call during the week and maybe we can make plans for later. Come on Jensen, let’s play. Catch you later Jay.” Tom pulled Jensen back to their cart to head up to the next hole. 

***

Three hours and a few beers later found Jensen and Tom sitting at a table in the clubhouse, Jensen was still irked by the run-in with Jared when a voice boomed out “Drinks for everyone! Need to celebrate my hole-in-one!” The same booming voice from earlier. Jared! He got a hole-in-one! The boob who didn’t even know how to play? Jensen hung his head, shaking it back and forth. The unfairness of it all boggled his mind. He had been playing golf since he was a teen and never had a hole-in-one, and this nincompoop gets one on his second time on the links! Really! Oh god, now he was coming to their table to irritate Jensen some more. 

“Buddy, Tommy, guess what! I got a hole-in-one” Jared grinned at them with that blinding smile taking a seat next to Jensen he looked at him “Can you believe it, and only my second time out”. 

Jensen looked at his new tablemate “No I can’t believe it, and my name isn’t Buddy, its Jensen” he growled, rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

Pulling his eyebrows together in a look of confusion Jared replied “But you said you were Buddy when we met.”

Huffing, Jensen responded “No, I called you buddy when I was yelling at you for your rudeness, my name is Jensen.”

Jared stared at him for a moment then brought out his smile again. Now that Jensen had a chance to cool off a bit he noticed the dimples that went with the smile, along with the twinkling in the hazel eyes that were kind of tilted, the mole next to his nose, the high cheekbones and pointed chin, giving him an almost exotic look. His hair was longer than the close cropped cut that was the current style most guys wore, with bangs that had a tendency to fall into his face. He was sort of mesmerizing in an irritating kind of way. Jensen stood, turned to Tom saying “I gotta take off, go home and get ready for tonight. You know what Daneel will be like if I’m not ready on time and perfectly put together. You’re going to be there tonight right?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around 8 ok” Tom replied. 

“You’re going out tonight? Already got a date? If not I could go with you” Jared inquired, eyes following Jensen. 

“There’s a fundraiser at the museum tonight. Jensen’s the assistant curator for the dinosaur exhibition. He’s a paleontologist. He’s engaged to Daneel Harris, you’ve met her haven’t you? She’s the curator of the Egyptian exhibit. I told Jensen I would go to keep him company. Daneel likes to make sure she makes the rounds to all the big sponsors, trying to make sure her department gets as much funding as she can wheedle out of them. I’m taking Sandy as my date. Well I gotta run too, catch you later and congrats on that hole-in-one.” 

Watching Jensen walk away, taking in the broad shoulders and tight ass Jared hadn’t really been listening to Tom, catching only the fact that he and Jensen would be at the museum fundraiser tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was bored sitting alone at the round table in the middle to the museum’s dining hall. He didn’t like these overly formal black tie affairs, having to get all dressed up; shiny black shoes that were too tight, a necktie that was on the verge cutting off his circulation and the stupid dress jacket that was making him sweat. He was seated at a table for four, but he was the only one there as Daneel was off making the rounds trying to scrounge up funds and Tom and his date hadn’t arrived yet. He loved Daneel. Well he assumed he did as they were getting married next month. They got along okay, especially when he did his best to please her. She was the only person he had ever dated more than six months. So when she told him that as they were both going to be 30 this year it was time for them to get married, he figured she must be right. They weren’t the most passionate couple, but she put up with his fascination with fossils. Most of his other partners, male or female pretty much grew exasperated with him after only a short time, telling him that he was more interested in moldy bones than living people. But Daneel seemed understanding considering her own obsession was with dead Egyptians. She could be a little bossy or strident, but she put up with (or didn’t notice) him not being very attentive.

He felt conspicuous being the only one at the table so he decided to get another drink, after all it was open bar so why not. He had just placed his order for a martini when he heard Daneel at his side “Jensen darling, I have someone here you should meet”. Ugh, she was always trying to get Jensen to schmooze with the museum patrons but he just couldn’t bring himself to grovel for funding the way she did. “Jensen, this is Jared Padalecki of the Padalecki Foundation. Jared, this is my fiancé Jensen Ackles, he’s a paleontologist. You know the study of fossils…bones, and is assistant curator here at the museum.” Jensen held his breath, turning to face Daneel and her entourage. Jared. Again. Jared had obviously not been paying attention during the introduction as he was bent over speaking with the same petite brunette from the golf cart. But as silence descended he looked up and with confusion written all over his face asked “bones?”

Jensen stood there taking in the vision standing in front of him. Jared was resplendent in his formal attire. The suit obviously tailor made for him so it could follow the outline of his body, from his wide shoulders down to the narrow waist and hips. The dress pants clung just enough to show off his ass without being so tight as to be in danger of ripping. Jared was shaped like a deep V. His chocolate brown hair was shining in the light but still looked a bit unruly. He looked delectable and Jensen felt an urge to taste. Giving a small shake to his head and bringing himself back to the conversation he heard Jared ask “Bones?”

Assuming Jared was referring to his line of work Jensen responded “yes bones”. Looking for an escape Jensen spotted Tom and Sandy walking into the dining hall, “If you’ll excuse me I need to show Tom to our table” and strode away as fast as he could without breaking into a run. 

***

Dinner was over and the band had just started to play, couples were starting to drift to the dance floor. Daneel was once again on the prowl to schmooze some more and Jensen had finally relaxed after having had enough wine with his dinner to drown all of his frustrations of the day. 

“Hey Tom, Sandy, mind if we join you? You know Gen don’t you? Gen, this is Buddy Bones. You remember him from this afternoon don’t you?” Jared fucking Padalecki, in his face again. What the hell was going on today? Had he turned into some kind of magnet for the guy? And what did he just call him? Buddy Bones? Ignoring Jared he turned to Gen, held out his hand “Name is Jensen Ackles, nice to meet you here and not on the golf course.”

“You too” Gen smiled at Jensen, then turning to Jared “Jay, I’m going to take off now, I have to get up early tomorrow, you want to come with me or stay here and get a ride home?”

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer” Jared responded to Gen but kept his eyes on Jensen. “I can get a ride with Mr. Bones here or with Tom, maybe call a taxi, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later, bye”.

Now they were alone at the table, Tom and Sandy having taken off to twirl on the dance floor. Awesome. Turning to face Jared he asked “What’s your problem, why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Calling me Buddy. My name is Jensen, Jensen Ackles, not Buddy, not Buddy Bones. I am not your buddy. I work with bones, it’s not my name. Or are you just trying to irritate me?”

“Why would I try to irritate you? I like you” Jared smiled at him, dimples in full force. “So you like bones huh. What kind of bones? Would you like to see my bone collection?” he winked turning his smile into a smirk. 

Jensen couldn’t believe it. Was this guy trying to flirt with him? Ignoring the possibility that Jared was just playing with him Jensen explained “I’m a paleontologist here at the museum. I’ve collected all but one of the bones of a Brontosaurus. As soon as I can locate the last missing bone, the intercostal clavicle, then I can assemble it and put it on display.”

“An intercostal clavicle huh, I’m pretty sure I have one of those at home” Jared replied, raising his eyebrows up and down still smiling. 

Okay, yeah, the guy was definitely flirting with him, and if he wasn’t engaged he would be interested, because let’s face it Jared was HOT. He certainly wouldn’t be Jensen’s first guy either, but he was engaged, and he thought Jared was a little on the nutty side. “So, you just happen to have an intercostal clavicle just lying around your house? Why not, doesn’t everyone?” Jensen responded sarcastically. 

“Well, obviously not everyone or you’d already have one” Jared smirked back. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake I’ve had enough of this”, Jensen pushed up from his seat and started walking away. Jared leaned over, pulling him back by his jacket tail saying “Oh come on dude, don’t be like that. Sit back down and tell me about your love of bones”. Jensen kept walking but Jared kept holding the jacket tail causing the jacket to rip half way up the back. 

Jensen stopped and turned back to Jared, who was staring wide eyed at the now ruined jacket. Jared failed to let go of the jacket tail as Jensen turned, causing the jacket to continue to rip all the way up to his shoulders. Finally Jared let go, face flushed with embarrassment he rushed over to Jensen. “I’m so sorry please let me make it up to you.”

Pulling up a torn end in each hand Jensen looked down at his ruined jacket, then slowly raised his eyes up to Jared “I can’t believe you did that. You really are out to get me aren’t you? You’ve spent the whole day driving me crazy.”

“I’m sorry, really I am, let me make it up to you” Jared took a step towards Jensen, his arms out in front of him, palms up in supplication. 

Jensen backed away dropping the jacket pieces “How! How do you think you can make up for this jacket, hell, for this day? You’re a walking disaster waiting to happen.”

“I really do have your dinosaur bone at home! You can have it! Really! My older brother travels all over the world and sends me stuff. When I was younger I used to be into dinosaurs so he sent me some bones. You can come home with me and check it out, really. Please, it would make me feel better if I could help you”.

Jensen stood there staring at Jared, trying to determine what to do. Jared seemed sincere in his claim to have the bone, he was rich enough to have a brother who traveled the world considering their family had their own Foundation, and what young boy didn’t like dinosaurs? It couldn’t be that big of a deal to go to his house and check it out. After all if he really did have it then Jensen’s exhibit could be completed, and if he didn’t, well he was no worse off than he is right now. 

“Okay, let’s go, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to regret this somehow” Jensen responded. “I just have to tell Daneel I’m leaving. I’ll meet you at the door.”

Jared broke into a huge grin “Really! You’ll come home with me! All right!”

Jensen turned and went off in search of Daneel shaking his head. He didn’t have a good feeling about this at all. He found her deep in conversation with an overweight, bejeweled matron. Obviously Daneel was trying to reel in more money. Bending over to give her a peck on the cheek “Dani I’m leaving, see you Monday ok”. He was about to walk away when Daneel stopped him. 

“Jensen, this is Mrs. Virginia Robson, she’s considering donating a very large bequest to the museum, she’s especially interested in antiquities” Daneel pushed Jensen forward in front of the elderly woman. Jensen glanced at the woman in front of him, turned and began walking away, calling over his shoulder to Daneel, “I’ll see you on Monday”.


	3. Chapter 3

The taxi had let them off at Jared’s town house a half hour ago, and as soon as they got in he told Jensen to get comfortable, that he would be right back, and then he disappeared into one of the rooms down the hallway. Jensen was sitting on a sofa in a large open room, leg bouncing nervously up and down wondering what the heck could be taking him so long. Did he have the bone or didn’t he? Jensen was just about ready to give up on Jared returning when he came bounding down the hall towards him, clothes completely changed. Now in jeans and a tee shirt, he was putting a dark brown corduroy jacket on and holding a large leather jacket out towards Jensen. “Here try this on. It’s too small for me now, so it might fit you”.

“Why would I want that? Do you have the bone or don’t you?”

“I told you the bone is at my home, and you’ll need a jacket ‘cause it’s getting too cold to go out without one, especially now that you can’t wear that ripped dinner jacket anymore. Come on, put it on and we’ll go.” 

“Go! Go where? I thought you said the bone was at your home” Jensen was getting aggravated. 

“It is at my home. This isn’t really my home. It’s just where I stay while I’m in Manhattan. My home is in Connecticut. Let’s go, my car’s down in the garage”. 

“Stop right there. What do you mean we’re going to Connecticut now? You are crazy aren’t you! I don’t have time for this”.

“But it’s only an hour drive there. You can pick up the bone and be back in no time.” Jared responded, looking at him with pleading wide-eyed innocence while pulling Jensen out the door. There was something about Jared’s look that Jensen felt himself responding to, not wanting to disappoint him. Rolling his eyes and shrugging into the too large leather jacket Jensen stumbled along behind Jared feeling much like a small sapling trying to withstand hurricane force winds. Jensen just didn’t seem to have any defense against the force of Jared’s personality. 

Jared’s car was a Mercedes Benz SLS with the top off. “Aren’t you going to put the top on?” Jensen asked drawing the jacket closer around himself. Jared looked at him like he was crazy “it’s a beautiful night and I love the fresh air”. He sounded exhilarated. Jensen looked at him closer, seeing the excitement shining in those tilted eyes, the flush staining his cheeks and the way his body practically vibrated with excitement. Jensen could feel himself getting caught up in Jared’s enthusiasm.

***

The house in Greenwich, an enclave for the ultra rich, wasn’t so much a house as it was a mansion, accessible only from a private road. The home was situated on two acres of well manicured lawn with the perimeter lined with trees, obscuring it from the roadway. It was a clear crisp night and the only lighting available was from the full moon shining down on them. Pulling into the circular driveway Jared stopped in front of the large double doors serving as the entrance to the home. Bounding up the stairs, throwing the doors open, Jared disappeared into the cavernous entryway, booming out “we’re here!” Jensen remained in the car, unsure if he should follow or just wait for Jared to come back with the bone. Moments later Jared reappeared in the doorway, yelling to Jensen “What are you doing out there, come on in”. 

Taking a deep breath, a bit afraid of what might be in store for him Jensen entered the house “who were you yelling at?” he inquired.

“Oh, I was just letting the help know that we’re here to make sure the bedrooms were ready. Plus I’m hungry so I had the cook set out some snacks for us, so we don’t have to go to bed hungry”, grinning broadly Jared turned walking back into the house. 

“Wait just a minute”, Jensen closed the doors, turned and hurried after Jared. “Snacks! Bedrooms! What is this? I thought we were going to get the bone and go back to New York” 

“Oh come on Jensen, it’s way too late to go searching for the bone and then have to drive all the way back tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll get you back safe and sound with your virtue still intact” Jared leered at him. “Come on, let’s eat and then I’ll show you your bedroom”. Pulling Jensen by his bicep he propelled them into a large kitchen. There was a platter of cheeses and crackers, a platter of cold cuts and a platter of fruit, two glasses of red wine, plates and silverware lined up on the countertop. 

“Jared, there you are.” A plump middle aged, gray haired woman, dressed in a knee length light blue dress with a white apron covering the front smiled over at them from the doorway. “A very large crate arrived a few hours ago. Post marked from Africa. Isn’t that where Mark has been for the last month? I had it put in the solarium. Looks like you’ll probably need a crowbar to open it, so I had one of those left next to the crate. Oh, and the bedrooms have been made up.” 

Jared walked over to her, wrapped her up in a bear hug “you’re the best Hildy” he smiled fondly down at her. 

“You know you’re the only reason I keep working for that insufferable aunt of yours” Hilda responded, giving Jared an affectionate pat on the shoulder. “She called to say she’ll be arriving tomorrow afternoon.” With that she turned and left the room. 

“Your Aunt? You live with your aunt?” Jensen looked at him, eyebrows first furrowing in confusion, then rising in disbelief. 

Looking away with a fleeting shadow marring his usual sunny countenance Jared turned away from Jensen “that’s a story for another time.” Turning back smiling once again, dimples in full force and eyes twinkling, “Let’s go see what my brother sent me”. 

***

“Wow, look at the size of that thing” Jared whistled, “What do you think is in there? Hey! There’s air holes drilled into it!” Kneeling down Jared stared into one of the holes. “Something’s looking back at me! Cool, he sent me another pet! I hope the dogs like it, whatever it is. They didn’t really care for that python he sent me, especially when it tried to eat poor Sadie.” Picking up the crowbar leaning against the crate Jared was about to heave it open when he noticed the envelope attached to the top of the crate. Pulling the letter free from the envelope Jared stood there reading, lips moving silently, he suddenly burst out laughing “He's three years old, gentle as a kitten, and likes dogs.” Looking up from the letter to Jensen, eyebrows furrowed voice full of concern “I wonder whether Mark means that he eats dogs or is fond of them?” Looking back down at the letter, Jared continued “His name is Baby”. 

“Well, what is it?” Jensen asked, backing away from the crate, a little concerned in view of the python comment and Jared honestly wondering if whatever it was would be big and wild enough to eat dogs. Was it big enough to take a chunk out of him?

Seemingly unconcerned about the prospect of being eaten himself, Jared shoved the crowbar under the lid of the crate, giving it a sharp thrust; he hefted the lid up and peered down into the crate. Jumping back, his face lighting up in a huge smile he looked over at Jensen, his eyes impossibly wide he reached into the box and pulled up what looked like a very large spotted cat “a leopard! Baby is a leopard!” Setting it down on the floor “Do you think it’s hungry? What do you suppose they eat?” Turning around he headed back towards the kitchen. 

“You’re not going to let it just wander around loose are you!” a panicky Jensen hurried after him, the large cat trailing the two men into the kitchen. 

Setting the platters of meat and fruit on the floor in front of the animal Jared starting pulling Jensen out of the room “Come on, lets go find that bone for you”. Following Jared, shaking his head Jensen was beginning to worry about just how crazy Jared was, and exactly what he might have gotten himself into by going along with him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

“This will be your bedroom tonight” Jared informed him, though tonight was basically a misnomer as it was now 1 a.m. “I can loan you some pj’s if you want, but I don’t use them myself, too hot you know” Jared smirked at him, leaving Jensen wondering if he was referring to the temperature in the room or his opinion of himself. 

“Bathroom’s over there”, Jared pointed to a door situated in the wall to the right of the bed, which was a king size, canopy bed the headboard of which was set in the middle of the wall facing the entry door. “Closet is that door, you can hang your clothes up in there” he pointed to a door next to the bathroom door. There was another door set in the wall to the left of the bed “What’s that to?” Jensen asked pointing to the door.

“Ah, this adjoins my bedroom. I always put my guests up in the room next to mine” he said, dimples started to show again as his lips began curving up “You know, in case they need anything in the night. I’ll leave that door open if you like, you know in case you need me for anything. Anything at all” his smile turning lascivious, taking a step into Jensen’s personal space. “Because if there's anything that I can do to help you, just let me know and I'll do it” he said, taking another step forward, putting his hands on Jensen’s hips. 

“Well, er... don't do it until I let you know.” Jensen replied nervously, taking a step backwards. Jared was really starting to get to him. That magnificent body crowding in close to him, those large hands pulling him closer, those pink wide lips looking like something Jensen really wanted to taste and test how soft they might be. And those tilted eyes that seemed to change color with his mood, or the lighting. Jensen grabbed Jared by his biceps intending to push him away, but found himself just standing there staring up at him instead. His heart rate starting to pick up, feeling maybe a little breathless and dizzy he just stood there as Jared leaned down and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He shouldn’t be doing this, he knew that, but couldn’t quite remember why, not when he had Jared’s mouth on his. “Jared stop, we shouldn’t” Jensen murmured but not breaking away from Jared’s embrace. 

“Why not?” Jared whispered, deepening the kiss.

“Um?” was the only thing Jensen could think to respond.

“That’s what I thought” Jared starting walking them backwards to the bed. Jensen was getting lost in the sensation of kissing Jared, his trousers starting to constrict uncomfortably. Thinking he had never been kissed so thoroughly, that he never felt this turned on when kissing Daneel…..ooh, Daneel, yeah, that was the reason he shouldn’t be kissing Jared. 

“Stop, Jared, stop!” finally pushing him away Jensen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “I’m engaged, I’m getting married in a month. I don’t cheat on Daneel.”

“Is that the only reason? I haven’t heard you say you love her. You don’t do you. She doesn’t deserve you Jensen. I can make you happier than she can. I already do don’t I. Daneel’s a nice girl, but really, she’s not for you. She’s more interested in her career than in you, you’re not the center of her world. If you were with me Jensen, I would make you the center of mine.” With a soft smile, gaze locked with Jensen’s “I want you and I’m very spoiled, I always get what I want, just ask Tom”. With one last lingering kiss Jared turned and walked through the door adjoining his bedroom to Jensen’s leaving the door between the rooms open. 

Jensen stood there a moment after Jared had disappeared into this own room, breathing heavily his heart pounding in his chest “Shit”! 

****

“Hey rise and shine sleepy head or are you going to sleep the day away”. Jared was sitting on the edge of his bed literally bouncing with energy. “It’s already lunch time, come on, get up. We have to feed Harley, Sadie and Baby then look for your inter-coastal bone, come on, come on”. 

Jensen turned over and looked bleary eyed up at Jared who had obviously just showered and dressed, his hair still clinging in damp waves to his forehead and neck. His face and what he could see of his throat and chest peeking through the partially unbuttoned shirt, still flushed from the heat of the shower. His mouth watering, more at the sight of Jared than at the thought of food, Jensen rose up on an elbow “It’s an intercostal clavicle, not an inter-coastal bone and who’re Harley and Sadie?” 

“My babies! You’ll love them, come on, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Oh and my Aunt should be here in a few hours.” Jared stood there eyeing Jensen appreciatively, causing Jensen to blush and pull the sheet up from where it had slipped to his waist, back up to cover his chest. 

****

Jared finished setting bowls of dog food down for the Harley and Sadie, then put a bowl of it down for Baby also, “I hope the cat likes dog food ‘cause I don’t have cat food!”

“Have you tried some tuna or raw ground beef? How about a steak bone?” Jensen eyed the big cat suspiciously. “Speaking of bones, you have the intercostal clavicle or not?”

“Steak! Not a bad idea.” Jared turned and rummaged around in the freezer pulling out a large T-bone steak, putting it on the counter to defrost. “Lets go look for your bone” Jared took off out of the kitchen pulling Jensen along behind him. 

“Where are we going?” Jensen huffed. He was getting aggravated with being dragged around by Jared even if he was the hottest guy he ever saw. 

“My treasure room!” Jared turned to him, eyes wide and twinkling with excitement. “I have all the stuff my brother ever sent to me stored there.” 

Treasure room! Really! Is this guy for real or is he really just an over grown toddler? That could explain his behavior; Jensen looked at Jared with concern, “How old are you anyway?” 

“24. Why? Does it matter? How old are you? You act really old and stuffy but you don’t look that old.” Jared cocked his head to the side, studying Jensen like a bug under a magnifying glass. “Why do you act so old? Do you ever just let yourself go and have fun?”

“I’m 30 and I’m a serious scientist and I’m getting married in less than a month. I don’t have time for fun. Now can we please get the bone so I can get back to my life” Jensen huffed. 

Not letting go of Jensen’s arm Jared continued to pull him along through the house and outside onto a large patio with outdoor table and furniture surrounding an Olympic sized in-ground pool. Continuing into an expansive back yard they passed by tennis courts and a large pond before off in the distance Jensen could see what looked like a small cottage. 

Entering the cottage Jensen found it was in fact a single room 24’ x 18’. They both had to duck their heads to make it through the door way, and the ceiling was only 7’ high. There were storage boxes everywhere. Most had Jared’s name on them, some had his brother Mark’s name. There was one window set in every wall, so although there was no electricity in the cottage it was still light enough that it didn’t matter. 

“This used to be my club house when I was a kid” Jared explained while he started pulling open a box. “See if you can find any boxes with my name on it with a number 12, 13 or 14 on it and look through those. That would be the age I was when I received whatever’s in the box.” 

Half an hour later Jared straightened up from the box he was currently bent over exclaiming “Bones!” I found them” and turned a blinding smile to Jensen. 

Jensen was astounded at the collection. It appeared that most of the bones were in fact authentic dinosaur bones, though mostly only parts of bigger bones not fully intact. However there was a few that were intact and seemed to be something that really should have been in a museum. “So you’re brother sent all of these to you? Where did he get them all?” Jensen asked in amazement, continuing to rummage through the box.

“I don’t know. I was just a kid and Mark travels around so much its hard to keep track of him. Did you find your inter-coastal yet?” Jared turned big hopeful eyes on him. 

Jensen didn’t really hear Jared talking to him. He was staring dumbfounded into the box at a perfect specimen of a Brontosaurus intercostal clavicle. Pulling it out of the box he held it up and gazed at it like it was the Holy Grail. 

*****

Walking back to the house Jared kept bouncing around Jensen “Let me see it, come on, Jen please. I just want to see what’s so important to you.”

“It’s Jensen, not Jen.” He rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jared and holding the bone as high as he could over his head. Jared kept crowding into Jensen reaching for the bone. Jensen kept backing away not noticing that they were by the pool. With his greater height, Jared was able with one big lunge to snatch the bone from Jensen’s grasp. In doing so he bumped into Jensen propelling him backwards into the pool. Coming up from the water sputtering he couldn’t believe it when Jared doubled over bursting into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the solarium holding his intercostal clavicle, wearing a long pink ruffled dressing gown with white boa edging was making Jensen thoroughly uncomfortable. Baby was across the room gnawing on the T-bone that had defrosted. Thank god no one else was in the house now but he and Jared. Beaming down at him Jared teased “You look so pretty. Pink really brings out your freckles.” Jensen said nothing, just glared up at Jared. “Don’t worry about it your clothes should be dry in a while” Jared smiled blissfully at him as if having a nearly naked man clad only in a woman’s negligee, and a leopard eating a steak in his home were an everyday occurrence. 

“And this was all you could find to let me wear while my clothes are drying? You had no clothes that I could wear?” Jensen was incredulous. 

“Jensen look at us. You would be swimming in my clothes. The bathrobe fits you. My aunt’s a large woman. Your clothes will be ready soon. Just relax”. Jared walked around to the back of the sofa Jensen was sitting on and leaning over began to give him a neck massage. “Your always so uptight Jen” he said softly in Jensen’s ear, “you have to learn to loosen up”. Jensen bowed his head and leaned back, giving Jared greater access to his neck and shoulders. Continuing with the massage, his hands drifted from Jensen’s neck past his shoulders finding their way down his mid-back and up again in circles. With every downward pass Jared’s hands found their way lower and lower down Jensen’s spine. Climbing over the back of the sofa Jared sat with his back against the armrest, pulling Jensen in between his legs. Taking the clavicle from Jensen he placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Continuing the massage with his right hand, Jared snaked his left hand around to the front of the robe, slipping his hand under the material he let his fingers begin to circle Jensen’s right nipple, then grazing it, then starting to pluck at it. He let out a soft “hmmm, nice” as he continued stroking Jensen, pulling him tighter to his chest. 

Jensen was letting himself get carried away by the sensations created by Jared’s hands. Lying back against Jared’s chest, eyes half lidded he was watching Baby gnaw at the T-bone. Harley and Sadie came wandering into the solarium went over to Baby and sniffed at the steak. Baby indicated his reluctance to share with a roar. Sadie backed away a few feet looking longingly at the bone. Harley came running up to the sofa looking for comfort from Jared, saw the intercostal clavicle lying on the table, snatched it up and took off out of the solarium. 

“Stop! Jensen yelled at the departing dog, bolting out of Jared’s grasp and making a bee line after the animal. He was forced to stop when a large imposing elderly woman stepped into to the doorway. Looking him up and down, then glancing over to Jared still reclined on the sofa; “Well, you look perfectly idiotic in those clothes.” 

“These aren't my clothes!” Jensen retorted. Was this woman crazy? How could she think this pink monstrosity was his!

“Jen, this is my Aunt Ginny. Ginny, this is Jensen” Jared came up to the pair without offering any further explanation to his aunt as to why Jensen was there and what he was doing wearing a pink negligee. 

Jared’s aunt narrowed her eyes at Jensen, her mouth in a tight frown “Well, where are your clothes?” her tone suspicious, as if she didn’t believe that the clothes weren’t in fact Jensen’s. 

“I've lost my clothes!” Jensen getting aggravated decided that Jared and his aunt seemed to have cluelessness as a common family trait. He took in her appearance. She was almost as tall as he was, maybe only an inch shorter, she was a heavy woman, gray hair stylishly coiffed with pearl earrings and necklace. She looked vaguely familiar. 

“But why are you wearing these clothes?” 

“Because I just went gay all of a sudden!” Jensen rolled his eyes at the woman.

“All of sudden?” raising one eyebrow at him she looked at him disapprovingly. 

Pushing past her, yelling at Jared “That dog stole my bone; we have to get it” Jensen took off in the direction he had last seen Harley heading. 

Unable to locate the dog and the missing bone after a search of the house Jensen was despondent. He couldn’t believe it. In just a few short hours he went from the euphoria of finding the bone to the humiliation of meeting Jared’s aunt while dressed in her negligee to the depression of losing the bone. He was back in the bedroom changing into his now dried clothes. Buttoning his shirt he turned to Jared who was sitting on the edge of his bed “Can you take me back to New York now”? 

Getting up from the bed Jared pulled Jensen into his arms “Come on Jen, don’t give up. He probably just buried it in the yard somewhere. He’s always taking stuff and burying it. He’s got like 5 places he likes to bury stuff. Just last week I had to dig up one of my aunt’s silver candlesticks he buried.” Staring down at him with sad lost puppy eyes “please don’t give up yet” Jared implored. Even in his own current state of depression he couldn’t resist the need to take the sad look out of Jared’s eyes. It didn’t belong there. Those eyes should only be shining with happiness at him. 

Shaking his head in disbelief at his own inability to resist this giant goofball “let’s go get some shovels” he huffed. 

*** 

The day was sunny and warm and after digging the first two holes where Jared indicated Harley liked to bury his stolen booty they were sweating. They were in the garden in front of the house. The first hole had yielded only a small stuffed bear. Upon uncovering it Jensen had just stood there smirking at Jared. “What? That’s not mine” Jared cried out indignantly.

Nodding his head up and down Jensen continued to smirk “Um hum, okay, if you say so”. 

“Really, he probably got it from that little girl who lives next door”

“From the little girl who lives down the lane? Sounds like a fairy tale to me” Jensen laughed, his mood starting to lighten. The next hole revealed a silver candlestick. Presumably the match to the one Jared previously dug up, or the same one reburied. They were walking to the side of the house to dig under a large Weeping Willow tree that Jared indicated was another spot Harley liked to use when the dog came trotting up to them, the bone still hanging in his mouth, stopping about 3 yards in front of them. 

Jared went down on one knee and softly called the dog over with one hand held out “Come here boy, what have you got there. Come here and show me what you’ve got”. Harley slowly started to advance. Jensen was unable to contain himself, yelling at the dog “give that back” he leapt at the animal. 

Knowing Jensen’s reaction would only spook Harley and make him bolt Jared threw himself forward at the dog trying to corral him in, but missed when the dog took off again, and landed face down in the dirt. Jensen took off after the dog and Jared scrambled to get up and chase after them. Running across the yard they were stopped short when Harley disappeared under the stone wall separating Jared’s yard from his neighbor’s. At some point Harley had dug a tunnel to connect the two yards, but it wasn’t big enough to accommodate full grown men. “I’ll give you a boost” Jared said, bending over and entwining his fingers in each hand to form a step for Jensen. With the boost Jensen was up and over the wall and off looking for Harley only seconds after the dog had disappeared under it. Jumping as high as he could Jared was able to grab the top of the wall and hoist himself over it. 

***

Two hours later they still had not found Harley or the bone. It was now nearing dusk and they decided to return to Jared’s house to see if the dog had returned home. Jared was about to boost Jensen over the wall once more when a voice called from behind them “Hold it right there, turn around with your hands up where I can see them.” Jensen turned around to be faced with two police officers with guns drawn. “You’re under arrest for trespassing”. 

With their hands cuffed behind their backs, sitting in the back of the squad car Jared leaned over to Jensen and whispered “don’t worry, when they find out who we are they'll let us out.”

Shaking his head Jensen gritted out through his clenched jaw “When they find out who you are they'll pad the cell.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Thanks for bailing us out Aunt Ginny” were the first words Jared had said to anyone for the last half hour. After they had been booked, finger printed and herded into a holding cell Jared had tried repeatedly to talk to Jensen, but Jensen steadfastly refused to acknowledge his existence. The longer Jensen refused to acknowledge him the more morose Jared became, finally stopping his efforts altogether. “Has anyone fed the animals” Jared looked at his aunt. 

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know. Why don’t you go ask Hilda? If anyone did it would have been her.” Aunt Ginny responded in a frosty voice. Taking in Jared’s dejected appearance and flat tone of voice her own softened and giving her nephew a small smile she suggested “why don’t you go check on the animals and get something for you and your guest. I’m sure you must be hungry by now”. Ruffling his hair and with a fond shake of her head, “after all you’re a growing boy and it’s been a least a few hours since you ate. We’ll wait for you here and watch some news.”

As Jared left the room Ginny sat on the sofa, using the remote she turned on the television to the local news station and motioned Jensen to take a seat. Frosty once again “So, explain to me why you come into my home and make my nephew unhappy. An older man like you taking advantage of innocent young men! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!”

Jensen sat in a wingback chair sputtering out his indignation “I am not taking advantage of anyone! Your nephew ruined my dinner jacket, brought me here with promises of an intercostal clavicle and proceeded to get us arrested. You, your nephew and his “babies” are all crazy!”

“And in further news the Greenwich police have informed us that a leopard has escaped from the traveling show of the Ringling Bros. Circus that was scheduled to stop in the area for a week. Residents are warned to keep their animals inside until the leopard has been captured. It is not tame, so if anyone sees it, do not approach it, do not attempt to feed it.” Jensen was glued to the newscast looking at footage of an animal that looked much like Baby, roaring its displeasure in a cage. Great, now not only did he have to worry about the leopard in the house that was supposedly tame, now there was a wild one on the loose in the area. He knew there was a reason he preferred Manhattan to the suburbs. 

Not paying any attention to the newscast, Ms. Robson was still upset about what she perceived to be Jensen’s shortcomings. “Young man, you will stop making my nephew unhappy. I don’t know who you think you are, but Jared has had enough unhappiness in his life that we don’t need people like you adding to it.” She peered at him closer “You look familiar. Aren’t you that rude young man that Daneel tried to introduce to me at the museum?” 

Jensen took a good look at the woman. Yes, she was that elderly matron that Daneel had tried to introduce him to the other night just before he left the museum with Jared. Just before he was about to admit this to her Jared returned with a platter of roast beef sandwiches with chips and sodas. “Anyone hungry?” he asked, setting the platter down on the coffee table. 

“No, I’m not. I have some work to do for the foundation, so I’ll be in my office if you need anything Jared”. While Ginny directed her comments to Jared she didn’t stop frowning at Jensen as she left the room. 

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Jared kept his eyes trained on the unopened soda can he was nervously rolling between his hands. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then closed it again with a sigh. He repeated this twice more before finally leaning back, opening the can of soda, he stared at the TV “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about your jacket. I’m sorry about losing your bone. I’m sorry about getting you arrested” he directed to Jensen in a voice so soft Jensen almost didn’t hear him. “I’ll drive you back tomorrow. Goodnight.” Jared left the room without looking at Jensen. 

Jensen sat staring after Jared’s retreating back. His gut twisting and heart clenching, he felt guilty, angry and confused all at once. Why should he care that Jared was so dejected? After all, the whole last two days had been a fiasco and it was all Jared’s fault! Well, maybe not everything was his fault. Maybe it wasn’t his fault that they got arrested, after all it was Jensen who went over the wall first chasing after Jared’s stupid dog. Of course they wouldn’t have been chasing the damn dog if he hadn’t stolen Jensen’s bone. But then Jensen wouldn’t have the bone if Jared hadn’t given it to him. The bone that would complete his exhibit that Jared was kind enough to give to him without asking anything in return. However Jared wouldn’t have given it to him if he hadn’t first ripped Jensen’s coat. Yes, but Jared could have just replaced the jacket instead of giving him the bone. Ugh, he could go round and round with this trying to make sense of his confused feelings. Giving up on trying to come to grips with his emotions, Jensen turned off the television and went up to his bedroom. 

Flipping the light on in the bedroom Jensen noticed that the door connecting his room to Jared’s was now closed for the first time since they arrived. He felt a little relieved and little sad about that. He wasn’t really in the mood to deal with Jared right now, but he found he was missing the exuberant guy popping about unexpectedly with something crazy to do or say. Jensen stripped and lay down on the bed, unable to sleep staring over at the closed door. Jared’s dejected demeanor and parting words for the night were stuck on a constant loop in his head. Shit, he was never going to get any sleep at this rate. Going over to the connecting door he could see diffused light under the door and hear voices. So Jared was still up. Listening closer Jensen decided it must be the television and not someone else in the room. Opening the door he tried for a light teasing tone “thought you said you always left this door open when you had guests”

“You need something Jensen?” Jared kept his eyes on the television and responded in the same flat tone as earlier. 

Coming a few steps further into the room “Look Jay, I’m sorry about earlier, I know everything wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, I was just too upset to deal with everything.”

“It’s okay Jensen, don’t worry about it. I’ll drive you back to the city tomorrow. Sooner or later I’ll find where Harley left your intercostal clavicle and send it to you at the museum” Jared was lying on his side eyes glued to the television, still not looking at Jensen. 

Giving a short laugh “So you do remember its intercostal not inter-coastal” Jensen walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, studying Jared by the light of the television. His heart clenched again at the flat expression in his eyes and voice. He had been the one to make that change in him, to take him from the fun loving ball of energy to this sad shell of himself. He had to set this right. He wanted the big goofball back, he wanted to see that sunny smile directed at him again, warming his own disposition. Placing his palm on Jared’s shoulder and pushing him flat on his back Jensen implored “Jared, look at me. I don’t blame you for what happened”, then teasing “well okay, maybe a little”, then serious again “but I don’t want you to feel bad, really. Everything’s ok, I’m not mad at you.”

Finally looking Jensen in the eye “you’re not mad at me really” Jared asked full of hope but still no smile in evidence. 

Looking down at Jared he was once more taken by the guy’s physique. Especially now that he was up close and personal without any shirt and his hand still resting on his shoulder. Jensen was having a hard time not moving that hand further down to explore the firm pecs and the six pack he had for abdominals under that beautiful golden skin. Jensen found himself wondering if that golden skin was covering his whole body or if there would be a tan line where fairer, softer skin waited to be explored. “I’m really not mad at you” he gave Jared another smile and moved his hand to cup Jared’s face.

Jared broke out into his blinding smile, and dimples now in full force. “You like me! You really like me a lot. Come on, don’t deny it” he was teasing Jensen now.

Rolling his eyes, unable to hide his own smile Jensen teased back “well, I would say in moments of quiet, I'm strangely drawn toward you, but, well, there haven't been any quiet moments.”

Sitting up Jared pulled Jensen into a bear hug planting a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Jen, you don’t know what the means to me!” he sighed happily as he buried his face in Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen put his arms around Jared to return his hug. Now they were bare chest to bare chest Jensen’s dick was starting to take notice. When Jared placed a soft kiss on his neck, and slowly ran his hands up and down his back Jensen’s dick took further notice. With much of the blood that was supposed to be flowing to his brain being redirected southwards Jensen’s inhibitions were draining away. Running his own hands up and down Jared’s back, feeling those muscles under his hands and those lips on his neck further disengaged all his logical reasoning. Saying goodbye to whatever inhibitions he had left he tilted Jared’s head up, cupped the back of his head and drew him in for a hard, passionate kiss. 

Not breaking the kiss Jared pulled Jensen down to lie side by side with him. Then smoothing his hand slowly down Jensen’s back, over his side and up his chest he pushed Jensen over onto his back. Stroking the smaller man’s left nipple he leaned down and took the right one in his mouth licking and sucking it to hardness. Using his right knee he pushed it between Jensen’s legs to spread them wider then rolled on top of him between his legs. Rising up on his elbows he looked into Jensen’s eyes “tell me its okay. Tell me you want me to keep going” and kissed him softly. 

Jensen looked up at him. He knew if he said yes to this his life would never be the same. Jared had already turned his world upside down. If he said yes Jared would only bring more chaos and confusion to his life, which until today had been boring and predictable. If he said yes there would be no marriage to Daneel in a few weeks. 

“Yes”

“Yes what? What do want Jensen?”

“You. I want you. I want you Jared. Keep going” Pulling Jared down for a bruising kiss he pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth, exploring the taste and feel of him, entwining their tongues, running his tongue over the other man’s lips inviting Jared’s tongue back into his own mouth. Cupping Jared’s ass he pulled him closer to his own groin and pushed his hips up trying to get as much contact as possible through their underwear. His cock was so hard. He needed release. He needed this man.

With his greater height Jared was blanketing him. He had never felt so overwhelmed by someone like this, both physically and emotionally. It made everything feel like it was a new experience. Certainly not being the one in control was a new experience and he was reveling in these feelings. 

Jared was trailing kisses along his jaw and throat. He licked and sucked the skin just beneath his earlobe while he ground down against Jensen. Reaching over to the drawer next to the headboard he pulled out a condom and the KY bottle, placing them next to him on the bed. Returning his attention to Jensen he began stroking and gently pinching both nipples, the little nubs so hard they rolled under his fingertips. Then he kneeled up, pulling Jensen’s boxers off, freeing his hard leaking cock, then he pulled his own boxers off revealing his own hard length. 

Jensen spread his legs further apart, giving Jared more room to work his way down his body. The attention his nipples were getting was sending little electric shocks straight to his dick. His balls were getting tighter his skin felt like it was on fire. As Jared worked his way down his body, kissing and licking his way down Jensen’s abs, over to the inside of his hips and down to his lower belly Jensen was beginning to lose control. He needed more, more of everything. He was becoming overloaded with sensations. Clutching at Jared’s shoulders, pushing him lower he began small thrusts up him, seeking greater friction. His cock was leaking, balls getting ever tighter, his breath getting shallow, coming out in small pants, he was getting desperate. Moaning out his need “Jared please”. 

Scooting down just a bit lower, Jared took Jensen’s cock in hand, licking the head, sucking up the leaking pre-cum. He licked into the slit, then sealed his lips over the head and slowly sucked his way down the length until the head hit the back of his throat. Sucking on Jensen’s cock, and fondling his balls he could feel Jensen’s body tensing up getting ready to climax. He pulled off the throbbing member and gripped its base. 

Jensen thought he was about to cum when Jared’s mouth covered his cock, and it took all of his concentration and will power to not shoot right then. He body was vibrating with need, his cock and balls throbbing in time with the way his heart was beating out of his chest. All he could manage was a small moan of disappointment when that tight wet heat was removed. He felt the bed shift and heard the small click of the top of the lube bottle being opened. 

“Turn over” he vaguely heard Jared telling him. It was hard to really concentrate through the haze of desire, but as he felt Jared’s hands beginning to flip him over he rolled himself onto his stomach, spreading his legs wider he felt the anticipation deep in his belly for what was about to come. “On your knees” he heard the soft request and complied. He felt large hands smoothing over his cheeks, pulling them apart. A lubed finger began softly massaging the skin around his hole. He tried to keep his muscle relaxed knowing a burn was about to come. He hadn’t been fingered in a while, never mind taken it up the ass. He could already imagine how full he was going to feel as the pressure around his entrance increased and Jared’s long finger slowly worked its way into him. 

One finger was not uncomfortable, and as Jared worked it up inside him he started circling the finger in him, widening the channel to accommodate another. The second finger didn’t slip past the entrance muscle as easily as the first, but once inside the increased fullness was building his pleasure. Continuing the circular movements with both fingers, stretching him further Jared pushed them up higher and crooking his fingers found Jensen’s sweet spot. Electric sparks of pleasure danced throughout his body, and he pushed his ass back against the fingers. His dick was dripping pre-cum onto the sheets and he desperately wanted to take it in hand and find release. Moaning out “oh god, more, I need more, hurry up Jared” he rocked on the hand, fucking himself on those long fingers. 

He was panting into the pillow, hands clenched in the sheets when the hand was removed. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jared adding more lube to his fingers. Then he was breached again, this time with three fingers, circling, stretching him open. “Oh god” groaning at the pain of the initial intrusion giving way to discomfort as the fingers pushed their way up. With more stretching and circling Jared found his prostrate again. Pulsing up against the organ a few times, sending sparks of pleasure to offset the overly full feeling, Jared kept stretching Jensen until Jensen was writhing on his hand “Now! Now Jared, I want you in me now, come on, do it!” 

Jensen couldn’t take much more foreplay. He needed to be fucked right now. Pushing back on the fingers “come on, do it now” he demanded. The fingers were pulled from his ass and he held his breath in anticipation of the burn to come. He tried to spread his knees further, to open as much as possible and to keep his muscles relaxed. He turned his head and watched as Jared rolled the condom onto his own leaking cock and the applied more lube to it. Jared grabbed his cock, lined up and in a slow continuous push filled Jensen up. Jared was a big boy and in proportion. Jensen had never been stretched so far, so filled up. The burn and discomfort was taking his breath away, along with his erection. 

Once bottomed out, Jared stopped moving, waiting for Jensen to tell him he was ready. As Jensen slowly became accustomed to having Jared inside him his breath returned and he started to make small movements with his hips, getting the feel of the large cock nestled inside him, the burn giving way to pleasure. 

“Oh god, you’re so tight! I don’t think I can last too long, you’re too tight” Jared groaned and started small thrusts against him once he felt Jensen moving. Then he grabbed Jensen’s hips holding him tight as his thrusts were getting harder. Pulling farther back with each thrust until he was almost all the way out then ramming back in hard and fast he moved his position with each push until he heard Jensen cry out “there! Right there, oh god that’s so good”. Keeping position he pushed harder and faster, both men groaning out in pleasure. 

With each thrust now scraping along his prostrate, the sensations were overwhelming. His cock was once again painfully hard, in need of release. He wanted to take his own cock in hand to jerk himself off but with Jared pounding into his ass as hard as he was Jensen was having a hard time just staying on his knees. “Jared, please” was all he could get out as he tried to reach for his cock. But his hand was pulled away. He was pulled upright to his knees as Jared sat back on his own calves, thighs spread apart, spreading Jensen even further as he was pulled down, impaled on Jared’s cock. Stopping for a moment Jared took the KY bottle, spread a little lube into his right palm and took Jensen’s throbbing member in hand. Pulling Jensen in tight against his chest with his left arm he began thrusting up again. 

Jensen leaned back, head resting on Jared’s shoulder, he was in sensory overload. Each scrape along his prostrate sending him closer to his orgasm. Then Jared had encased his dick with that moist tight heat from his fist. It felt like he was pushing into a tight hot pussy at the same time his own ass was getting fucked. He was thrusting up into Jared’s hand then pushing himself back onto his cock. He was in heaven. He wanted it to go on forever, but it was too much. His cock was throbbing in that tight hot moist hand, his balls so tight were pulling up, and with only a few hard strokes Jensen was coming all over Jared’s hand. 

Once Jensen shot his load Jared grabbed him by the hips, pushed him over back onto his hands and knees and began thrusting away until he suddenly went almost still grabbing Jensen’s hips harder, digging fingers in hard he pulled Jensen as close to him as possible and with a final hard thrust his own orgasm burst through him. He continued with small grinds against Jensen’s ass as the aftershocks of his orgasm wound down. He draped himself over Jensen’s back until he could catch his breath coming down from his climax, then rolled the two of them down on their sides on the mattress. 

When Jared finally pulled out of him Jensen rolled onto his back, pulled Jared over in a long slow kiss. “Wow that was….just wow”

“Yeah it was.” Placing another kiss on Jensen’s lips Jared looked down at him with longing “you’re gonna stay here and sleep with me tonight aren’t you?” 

“Sure you big goofball” Jensen teased him with a smile and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen woke up hot and sticky in an unfamiliar bed, a large body pressed up tight behind him with an arm slung over his chest. He was being spooned? Since when was he the small spoon? Rolling over onto his back he came face to face with Jared. The discomfort in his ass reminding him of the events of last night and exactly why he now felt sticky. “Go back to sleep” Jared mumbled in his ear. 

“Don’t think so get up lazy bones you have to get me back to the city. I have to get to the museum and get some work done.” Jensen responded, smiling fondly at his bedmate. 

Jared sat up stretching on the edge of the mattress. Jensen watched the ripple of muscle playing up and down his back. Reaching out, stroking that long, impressive back. Studying his profile Jensen recalled not only the great sex, but also the comments Jared’s aunt had made and his dejected demeanor for much of the night. Curiosity getting the better of him Jensen asked “Jared, why do you live here with your aunt?” I know you said you have a brother, but what about the rest of your family?”

Not looking back at Jensen, Jared hung his head, forearms resting on his knees, began talking in a quiet voice “I lived in Texas until I was 10. My brother Mark is 10 years older than me but we were close. He looked after me a lot when I was a kid. He’s actually my half brother. My father was married before he married my mother. His first wife died in childbirth. It was summer; my parents had taken a vacation to Switzerland for their second honeymoon. Mark was staying home to take care of me while my parents were gone, otherwise he would have been off traveling himself. A few days after they left Mark and I were out riding, my horse got spooked by a rattler. The horse threw me and the snake bit me.” With a wry smile and small shake of his head Jared paused, his throat working trying to contain his emotions he closed his eyes and breathed heavily before continuing. “Mark got me to the hospital in time for the doctors to give me the anti venom injection but between that and the concussion I got I was pretty out of it. Mark called my parents to let them know what happened. They were flying home to be with me when their plane crashed. When I was discharged from the hospital Aunt Ginny brought me up here to her home in Connecticut to live with her. That was one of the last times I saw Mark. He says he doesn’t blame me for their deaths, we talk on the phone, he sends presents from around the world, but yeah, he almost never comes to visit. Just holidays every now and then.” 

Jensen could feel the sadness radiating from Jared, he could see the sad little boy, missing his parents and brother, with just an elderly spinster aunt to care for him still reflected in his countenance. Pulling him into a hug trying to lighten the mood Jensen “So, what do you have in this dump for breakfast” he smirked.

***

You ready to go?” Jensen stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Jared feed raw beef to Baby with a collar and leash in his hand. “Soon as Baby is done eating I just have to put this on him, get him in his crate and loaded into the truck.” 

“Loading him in a truck?” Jensen asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “where are you taking him?”

“He’s coming back with us. Didn’t you hear the news, there’s a wild leopard out there. What if someone sees Baby and thinks he’s the escapee. It’s not safe for him here. I’ll bring him back here once the other one is caught”, Jared shrugged his shoulders and explained, as if taking a leopard to the city to live in your apartment with you was no big deal. 

Shaking his head in a combination of fond amusement and something approaching horror “Jared, you can’t bring a leopard to live with you in New York. At least here he can run around the grounds. What will you do with him in your apartment?”

“Don’t worry Jen, they’ll catch that other one then I’ll bring Baby back. I’m just going to feed Harley and Sadie then we can hit the road” Jared said. Opening the slider to let the dogs in he didn’t notice Baby right behind him. When the dogs came in Baby took off running, sending Jared chasing after him and Jensen chasing after Jared. Running past the swimming pool and tennis courts they found the leopard at the edge of pond, lapping up the water. Sneaking quietly up behind the animal Jared slipped the collar around his neck and began tugging it back to the house. Once back to the house, Jared was able to get it into the crate with relative ease by tossing in some raw beef to lure the large cat in. “Okay, let’s get you and the cat back to New York” Jared beamed at Jensen, hopping into the truck. 

***

Two hours later, the crated leopard safely ensconced in his town house, Jared delivered Jensen to his apartment. Standing outside the open door to his apartment Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and pulled him in close placing a soft kiss on his neck. “So you want to come in?” he asked hopefully. “Want any coffee? Or anything?” He added suggestively working more kisses up Jared’s neck, up to his jaw, stopping to softly suck his lower lip into his own mouth. 

“I’d love to, but I really have to get back and uncrate Baby” Jared sighed, returning Jensen’s kisses, cupping his ass and pulling them closer together. Rubbing their groins against each other “You don’t know how much I want to come in, how much I want you, need you.” Taking his right hand he caressed the side of Jensen’s face, “You’re so beautiful” running his thumb along his bottom lip “want you so much, but if I don’t leave now I won’t leave at all.” Sealing his lips over Jensen’s, grinding against him, he pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth demanding entrance. His tongue searching out any response from Jensen, entangling with his tongue, inviting it back into his own mouth to suck on until they were both lost in the kiss and breathless. Finally stepping away, taking a big breath “I’ll call you later ok?”

“Well I really should get to the museum and get some work done. I don’t know how long I’ll be there, it could be quite a while. Might not be able to call before tomorrow, or even the next day, so how about I call you instead, okay?” Jensen countered. While he really did want to see Jared again now that he was back in his own environment and feeling more in control again he was starting to feel the need to slow everything down and not let Jared sweep him up in his own enthusiasm. 

“Okay, sure. I should get Baby situated and then get some work for the Foundation done. I need to look over some grant requests” Jared replied, disappointment clearly on his face he turned and left.

***

Sitting in the museum cafeteria Jensen was just starting in on his burger when Daneel joined him at the table. “Jensen, where have you been all weekend. I’ve been trying to reach you. What was up with you just taking off when I was trying to introduce you to Mrs. Robson? She’s a major contributor to the museum and you were downright rude to her. You should call her and apologize.”

Recalling her displeasure with him at her home Jensen mumbled “Yeah, I don’t think that will help”. Ignoring Daneel’s question about where he was all weekend he looked at her, trying to decide how to bring up the fact that he no longer felt that marrying her was the right thing to do. Keeping his eyes on her red painted finger nails tapping away on the tabletop he started “Daneel, how do you feel about me? I mean, do you really love me? It’s not something we ever really say to each other.” Finally dragging his eyes up to meet hers he saw her looking back at him with a frown and furrowed brows. 

“Well, now that you bring it up Jensen, I must say that I have been having second thoughts, especially in view of your lack of motivation where it concerns the museum. You know I’ve been spending a lot of time discussing this issue with Tom, and I’m not sure I can be with someone who is so lackadaisical. Perhaps we should put our plans on hold” Daneel replied in a stern voice, body posture rigid, still tapping away on the table with her nails. 

Surprised, Jensen heatedly responded “Wait. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Tom? My best man! And I’m an issue to be discussed? Maybe the plans should be cancelled instead of postponed!”

Unconcerned with this turn of events Daneel looked at Jensen and replied “Well, if that’s the way you feel perhaps it is for the best that we cancel the wedding. I’ll let my guests know, you should inform yours” getting up from the table she left without a backwards glance. 

Sitting alone at the table once more, Jensen was more or less in shock. Trying to decide how he felt about this latest turn of events. Yes, he had been pretty sure that he and Daneel should at least put a hold on the wedding, but to have her so easily dump him along with the news that Tom and she had been seeing each other behind his back was still kind of depressing. Finally deciding to just call it a day he went back to his apartment. Driving back to his place trying to get his mind off his break-up he was twisting the radio dial looking for something to listen to when he heard; “And in news of the weird, in Greenwich Connecticut where a wild leopard was reported as escaped from a zoo, a tame leopard has been captured in mistaken identity. Leading to the question, just how many leopards are running around loose up there anyway? And who in their right mind has a leopard as a pet?” Staring at the radio Jensen took a minute to process what he just heard. Tame leopard captured, wild leopard still on the loose. Who has a leopard for a pet? Jared does that’s who! Shit!

Jensen didn’t have Jared’s home or cell number to call and warn him. Putting the pedal to the metal Jensen took off for Jared’s apartment. Twenty minutes later, pounding frantically on Jared’s door he was about to give up when a troubled looking Jared opened the door, running his hand through his hair “Oh good, Jen it’s you. I think there’s something wrong with Baby”. 

Frantically trying to pull Jared out into the hallway Jensen practically yelled at him “you've got to get out of this apartment!”

Confused, Jared responded “I can't, I have a lease.” Instead of Jensen pulling Jared out of the apartment now Jared pulled Jensen into it, closing the door behind them he dragged Jensen into the living room. “Look, I think there’s something wrong with Baby. He keeps looking at me strangely and growling. I tried to get him back in his crate but he won’t go. I’ve almost run out of meat to feed him. Every time he finishes eating he just looks at me like I’m next on the menu.”

Trying to remain calm in the face of the wild animal Jensen pulled on Jared’s arm, trying to back them out of the room “that’s because you are. That’s not Baby, that’s the wild leopard! I heard on the news that they caught a tame leopard and the wild one is still on the loose. We have to get out of here”. Watching the two men backing out of the room the leopard got up and followed. Jensen had backed them into the kitchen, all the while being stalked by the big cat. Picking up a chair from the kitchen table he held it out in front of them like a lion tamer. “Get the rest of the meat out of the freezer and throw it in his crate, and turn the crate on its side so it can just walk in. Once it’s in we’ll nail the top back on, hurry!” 

Getting the rest of the meat into the crate, the two men stood behind it, the cat in front of it. Finally deciding it was hungry enough to walk into the box the leopard entered the crate and was promptly trapped safely inside. The top now nailed securely in place Jensen was sitting on the sofa feeling like it was now safe to have a nervous breakdown he began to shake. Jared didn’t notice Jensen’s discomfort, and all smiles as if it had been a big adventure with no real danger he turned to Jensen “so, let’s go bring this leopard back and spring poor Baby”.

Jensen looked up at Jared incredulously, “just call animal control to come get it. I’m not going anywhere with any leopards anymore.”

“But we still have to save Baby” Jared pleaded, looking at him with big sorrowful eyes, like a puppy who has just been scolded.

Looking at those eyes Jensen could feel himself giving in against his will, so turning away to resist their pull he shook his head, his resolve firming “No Jared. I’m sorry. This is just too much. You’re too much. I can’t live like this. You just bring too much chaos and confusion into my life. I need someone more stable. Goodbye.” He was already at the door before Jared realized what Jensen was saying to him. 

“Jen wait, you don’t mean it. You can’t mean goodbye. I’ll bring the leopard back myself. I’ll free Baby and then I’ll come back. I can be normal, like everyone else. You don’t have to worry about me always doing something crazy, please, give me another chance” Jared begged, eyes now filling with unshed tears. 

“I’m sorry Jay, I like you, I really do, a lot, but you’re just too much to handle. You can’t be like everyone else. It’s just not in you.” Shaking his head in regret Jensen walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was to have been his wedding day. Now instead of standing at the alter about to commit to someone for the rest of his life, he was alone, having been dumped by the woman he didn’t really love, and then in turn dumping the guy he did love. And yeah, it had taken Jensen 2 to 3 weeks to decide that he had in fact fallen for Jared even though it had been such a short time of knowing him. But there you have it. Love, like life just isn’t fair. But he consoled himself that while he may be alone, at least he was sane. He wasn’t sure he would be if he had kept Jared in his life. So what if he was lonely and bored. There must be someone out there, a guy or a gal he could fall for who wasn’t crazy and would fall for him. 

Jensen was alone in the room where his Brontosaurus would be displayed when completed. The room was cordoned off as the exhibit was not yet ready for display. He was sitting atop the step ladder in front of the dinosaur attempting to affix another cervical bone to the spine when he heard footsteps approaching. “I’m sorry, this room is off limits to the public, the exhibit isn’t ready yet” he said without turning. 

“I know. Danni told me I could find you in here” he heard a familiar voice. Jared! Not sure if he felt like rushing down and pulling him into a hug or running out the door away from him as fast as he could Jensen just sat there looking down at him not saying anything. Jared stood at the bottom of the ladder looking up at Jensen. He looked unbelievably sexy in a perfectly tailored tux, holding a gift wrapped box. Jensen finally decided he didn’t want to run away or hug him. He wanted to tear his clothes off throw him on the floor and fuck him senseless. Gripping the ladder tightly to keep himself in place and not throw himself at Jared he finally asked in a strained voice “What are you doing here Jared? And why are you dressed like that?”

“I just left the reception. I was Tom’s best man. You did know that he and Danni got married today right? I guess Danni decided why waste all that planning just because you two weren’t going to get married. She and Tom had gotten close while she was planning your wedding, and I guess they got even closer when he felt he had to console her when you guys broke up” Jared explained, his speech a little slurry and a little unsteady on his feet. “Yeah, so anyway” he continued, holding the box up to Jensen “I finally found where Harley had buried your bone, so here it is. Now you can finish your dinosaur.”

Jensen finally unglued himself from the ladder. Reaching the bottom he took the box from Jared “Wedding paper. Really!” he said with a wry smile. 

With a sheepish look Jared explained “Well it was the only paper I had, after all I had to wrap the present for Tom and Danni.” Jared’s tone faltered “I’ve missed you Jen.” He started to reach out, but seeing the frown on Jensen’s face, pulled his hand back, letting it drop back down to his side. “I was hoping maybe we could go get some coffee or something” he said hopefully. 

Holding up the box Jensen looked at Jared “thank you for this, you didn’t have to do that.” Then stepping back and turning away from Jared he placed the box on one of the steps on the ladder. Apologizing a little sadly “Sorry, I don’t think coffee is a good idea” Jensen said. 

Not giving up, Jared took a step forwards “are you telling me that you didn’t miss me at all, that you’re fine with letting things end like this and never seeing where it could go?” Jared took another step forward this time reaching out for Jensen and grabbing his arm. Jensen took a step back away from Jared, banging into the ladder he had no room to get away. Taking another step forward Jared was now crowded into Jensen’s personal space. He took hold of Jensen’s other arm, pulled him up to his chest, leaned forward and sealed his lips over Jensen’s. Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s back, holding him tight Jared pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring, tasting, waiting for Jensen to reciprocate. 

Jensen knew he was lost. The fire in his belly ignited as soon as Jared had started crowding him. The kiss was sending that burn out to the rest of his body. He was on fire, his dick was filling fast, his balls feeling uncomfortably tight, he wanted this man. God help him he was at a loss to resist him. Snaking his arms around Jared’s neck he let his tongue play with Jared’s, then took control of the kiss, plunging his tongue into Jared’s, letting his desire loose, he ground his now throbbing cock into the other man’s hip. Breaking the kiss Jensen finally admitted, with love shining in his eyes, “yes, I missed you dammit. I can’t figure out how to stop missing you. My life was well ordered and sane until I met you, and you turned it upside down.” Shaking his head, but with a happy smile he pulled Jared in for another kiss. 

Jared took another step forward to lean down into the kiss as he began to unbuckle Jensen’s belt. Then the button and zipper were both unfastened before Jensen even knew what was happening. Jared sank to his knees, pulling Jensen’s jeans and boxers down to his knees freeing his rock hard dick. “Mmm, so pretty” he murmured, and taking it in hand opened his mouth licking the now leaking head. “And tastes good too” he smiled up at Jensen. Grabbing Jensen’s ass with his other hand he pulled him forward, bringing his cock into his mouth he sucked the length gently a few times, let it almost all the way out then sucked him down hard until the cock head hit the back of his throat. Sucking on the cock Jared began to use his tongue to stroke it at the same time. Taking his hand off Jensen’s ass he began to fondle his balls. Jensen lost sense of everything other than the blowjob and leaned back against the ladder for support. His weight caused the ladder to topple over backwards sending the ladder, Jensen and Jared all backwards into the dinosaur skeleton. 

Surrounded in dinosaur bones and half naked Jensen looked over at Jared, shaking his head he burst out laughing, “what did I say, nothing but chaos and confusion” and pulled Jared over for a kiss, “I love you.” 

Jared smirked at him “I told you before I was spoiled, that I always get what I want” and claimed Jensen’s mouth once more.


End file.
